Misunderstandings
by Amorphous Entity
Summary: Lovino is furious; Feliciano is hurt and confused, can a single mistake tear apart a brotherly bond? I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters. Key words: Italy, sick, accident, cry
1. Hate

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

Normal

Narrator's POV

"I hate you! I wish you were never born, stupido fratello!" It was a spur of the moment comment but Romano was far too gone know to care what he had said to the boy. As the angry Italian stomped up the stairs that led to his room he didn't see the look of pain and sorrow in the eyes of his innocent little brother. _Maybe what I said was too harsh...oh well, he deserves to feel guilty. _Lovino went to sleep for the night resenting his younger brother and ignoring the possible repercussions of his words.

_**Flashback**_

_** Lovino had just woke up excited due to the fact that his tomato garden was ready to be harvested. Getting ready for the day he prepared several baskets for the tomatoes, stepping outside he hummed at the feel of early sun on his skin. Turning towards his garden he gaped at the sight before him, every tomato, ripe or not, was picked. Stunned at the sight he ran inside to tell his fratello only to see him standing in the kitchen cooking a large pot of tomato sauce with a basket of tomatoes beside him. Little did he know that his brother had gone to the market earlier and hadn't touched even one of his tomatoes.**_

The next morning came fast and Lovino decided that as punishment for doing such horrors to his tomato garden, he would not even look let only speak to his brother until he saw fit. Two rooms over Feliciano stared down his reflection. _He hates me. He hates me, my own fratello hates me. _Left to his thoughts all night the down trodden younger Italian tortured himself thinking that even his own family hated him, he'd planned today to try to make it up though he did not know what he had done. He could feel his stomach churning and marked breakfast off the list of things he had hoped of doing.

Lovino's POV

I found him in the kitchen, surprisingly he was humming. How could _anyone _be happy when their brother told them they hated them? Apparently he didn't care in the least how I thought of him, that cut deep, much deeper then if anyone else would have done it. The action only grounded my resolve to ignore him.

Feliciano's POV

I turned and saw Lovi enter the kitchen, I was making us both food but I was still not in a mood for eating as his words last night still left a bitter taste and sent my stomach turning. I smiled as he sat down only to be blatantly ignored, ouch that hurt. I let my smile droop as I put the food on two plates and set one down in front of him as well as me. He began eating as I babbled trying to lighten the mood, but still he pretended I wasn't there, that action brought back the words from last night to haunt me.

Narrator's POV

"Lovi why wont you speak or look at me? Lovi please don't ignore me!" Feliciano let his bangs fall in front of his eyes as his brother still left him hanging, confused and hurt he sat there and watched as his older brother finished his meal, put his dish to soak, and leave through the front door without even looking at him. The distraught male bolted up as to follow but sank to the floor in tears. _He hates me, my own brother hates me._ Feli crawled towards the couch and once on top of it, curled into a fetal position and cried himself into a fitful sleep.


	2. Hurt

Lovino's POV

I watched as he pitifully begged for me to talk to him, but only felt less convinced to recognize his presence. I finished up my meal and left him behind as I exited the house and wandered around town for the majority of the day. I arrived home again into the evening, I had eaten lunch and dinner out determined not to eat _his_ cooking again. The lights were out so I assumed that he had gone to sleep already, he obviously didn't care where I had gone and when I'd be back. The thought made me furious, as I stormed inside prepared to knock him upside the head.

Narrator's POV

Lovino slammed the door behind him as he entered the house, the sound did nothing to wake the younger sibling from his coma like sleep on the couch. The angered male step closer and struck the other on the back of the head, then made way up the stairs to his room where he remained for the rest of the night. The injured man jolted up clutching his head in pain wondering what had happened, slowly he look in the direction his brother had went and proceeded to go and sleep in his own room not paying heed to the growling of his stomach, only the thought how he must have done something terrible wrong and didn't deserve food.

After a horrible sleep Lovino grumpily made his way towards the staircase where a series of crashes came from, he peered down them to see his brother laying in pieces of a broken vase, one of Lovi's most prized possessions, it had been from Antonio. He fumed as he marched down the steps intent on punishing his idiot of a brother.

"You complete moron! What have you done? How could you be such an inconsiderate bastard? I hate you!" He emphasized his anger with a punch to the jaw, he had never struck his brother with intentions of actually dealing pain before but he had gone to far. Eating his tomatoes and breaking his property, that was the line that not even family could cross. Lovino walked back to his room after spitting on the fallen man in disgust, if only he had let him explain.

Feliciano's POV

Still sore from yesterday I dragged myself out of bed and down the hall, then everything flew past as I slipped on Lovino's discarded shoe from yesterday. I tumbled down the stairs, colours blurred as I felt my ankle make an audible crack and my wrist bend at an impossible angle. It ended with my head meeting the last step and Lovi's treasured vase shattering against the hardwood floor. I sat up wearily and held my head to stop the world from spinning, I didn't hear much but I could tell my brother was in front of me yelling. My head twisted back and a sharp sting appeared on my jaw line, my brother had hit me and he had said those three words again. _I hate you. _They rung over and over as I felt the glass cut me from where I had fallen onto it tried to pick it up, my injuries ached too. Blood was soaking the back of my shirt but still I lay there wondering where it all went wrong. _He hates me._


	3. Pride

A/N I like writing short chapters and updating as soon as possible, it seems to work best for me. Fallen-chan out~!

Narrator's POV

After laying in his own blood for minutes Feliciano picked himself up with his uninjured hand and leaned into the wall to support himself where his foot could not. He longed to call for his Lovino—anyone really, but there was no one to call to and with his new found fear of his elder brother he honestly had to depend on his own strength to save himself. He pushed himself forward almost reaching the steps only to crumple to the floor gasping in pain. He pushed through again and again until finally he made his way past the horrible incline and into his room. He collapsed to the floor in a heap not able to make it to his bed and lie there hoping he'd wake up from the terrible nightmare he was stuck in.

Lovino's POV

I'd admit I went a little to far with hitting him, but how could anyone mess up as badly as he did? I cooled off in my room for at least two hours, as if waiting for something to happen, getting up due to hunger I set off to the kitchen to fix something for myself. Like hell I was eating anything cooked by that bastard anytime soon. I came across the broken vase again and my anger rose, not only did he break my vase but now there was blood, where he'd obviously tried to pick it up but gave up after cutting himself several times, dried into the expensive flooring I had bought only two weeks back. He was impossible! I spent my morning cleaning the damn floor and it still stained, when he come out of that room he's going to get it!

Narrators POV

Oh course Lovino felt slightly worried due to the amount of blood there was but it was soon drowned out by fury and pent up anger from past events. He didn't know of his brother laying alone upstairs crying in confusion, pain, and anguish.

Lovino POV

The kitchen looked as if it hadn't been touched since yesterday morning, His food was still sitting, albeit cold now, on the table untouched and my plate was still in the sink. _He didn't eat yesterday? What is he stupid? _ I dumped his food in the compost, washed my plate, and prepared a meal for myself. The longer I sat the more worried I became, I didn't want to talk to him though that would be to much like surrendering and my pride would get in the way.

Narrator's POV

And so the too proud male sat in the kitchen tapping his foot in an inpatient manner, as if waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. He wanted to check on his brother, even apologize, but he wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Thus he waited until finally he stood up and made to the door to go somewhere to get his mind off his brother. He was gone all day and came home thoroughly drunk, he wasn't a friendly drunk either.


	4. Help

Feliciano's POV

I didn't remember falling asleep but waking up was one of the most painful things I have ever done. My ankle was throbbing, swollen, and clearly broken. My mind was so clouded with pain that my twisted wrist and cuts barely registered. I heard the front door slam and idly wondered what time it was, and when Lovino had left, It was dark so I assume that I had completely slept the day away. In the process of seeing if I could stand whatsoever my door swung open and a very drunk Lovino was standing there holding a half finished bottle of wine screaming. This made me worried due to the fact that my brother has always been a violent drunk, and with all the mean things he's been doing and accusing me of in the past two days, I couldn't help but worry.

Narrator's POV

Staggering into the room, the drunk Italian swung around his bottle and spilled some alcohol on the quivering man on the floor, screaming and advancing as would a predator.

"It's all your -hic- fault! You ruin -hic- everything you know that? If you weren't around everything would be better, -hic- and everyone wo-ould be happier too!" He slurred his rant but still stumbled forward backing the disabled and frightened Italian into a corner.

"If -hic- you were never born then everything would have turn-ned out right! All-ll you are, -hic- is a mistake! A big mistake and nobody wants to have anything to -hic- do with you! I hate you!" Finished with pelting the horror struck man with insults he began kicking him in the side, a scream ripped out of Feliciano's throat, startling the other. He had kicked his broken ankle, searing pain shot up his legs as he pulled it away from his brothers abuse. He curled in a ball as Romano got over his shock and continued beating the defenceless man, it ended with Lovino breaking the bottle on his brothers back and then leaving for his room. _He hates me_

Germany's POV

My phone was ringing at...two twenty three in the morning, I looked at the flashing name and was tempted to just not answer it. It read: Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) If he called one more time and his request forces me to travel all the way to Italy to help him tie his shoes, I would be charged with murder. I picked up the phone against my better judgement and prepared for his over exuberant voice to begin beating my eardrums senseless.

"D-doitsu?" His voice sounded weak and weary, I sat up quickly as panic travelled through my body like lightning.

"Feliciano! What's wrong, what happened?" I yelled into the receiver and probably woke Prussia next door, not that I cared.

"D-oistsu, pl-lease. Can-an you come g-get me?" For the first time in a long time I was scared, I was scared by the way he sounded, the way I could only imagine he felt. I could hear the quaver in his voice from crying, but the broken tone he was using to basically beg for me to come get him killed me.

"Where are you?" I spoke quick as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed.

"I'm at my h-ouse. Pl-ease hurry." The line went dead and I bolted upward and got dressed in ten seconds flat, it took me a total of twenty five minutes to reach his house when it usually took me an hour and twenty. The door to his house was wide open so I ran inside and headed straight for his room, I disregarded the fact that Romano was probably asleep. When I stepped into his room it smelled distinctly of alcohol and blood, my eyes focused on a crumpled figure in the corner. All the blood seemed to be coming from the shadowed lump, stepping closer I turned over what I hoped could be anyone but who I was searching for.

"Mein gott."


	5. Guilt

A/N Thanks for the reviews, for this fic I listened to the _Evanescence_ albums_ Fallen_ and _Origin_ while writing to set the mood. Fallen-chan out~! =^..^=

Gilbert's POV

I can hear my Bruder yelling next door but it's way too early for him to be awake. His voice is followed by sounds of thumping and running, his door slams and his foot steps track downstairs to the front door, it slams as well. His car revs up and squealing tires can be heard at a distance. _What Happened?_

Feliciano's POV

The phone slips from my hand as I let my head loll back, I watch the battery break free as it slams against the floor. I curl into myself again waiting for my brother to come back and finish what he started, yet I still love him _because_ he's my brother. I wait and wait, ten minutes, fifteen, yet Ludwig doesn't arrive not that I expect him to come so soon, I just want to see his face before I leave. The light is slowly fading along with my consciousness, at least I tried to be a good friend and brother, but still I sit here—stupid little Italy. _He hates me._

Narrator's POV

"Mein Gott." Trying to hold back tears the German slowly slides his arms underneath the unresponsive boy below him, in a marriage carry he cradles the brunettes head against his chest. He gently manoeuvres his way from the bloody scene and out of the house. Laying him down in the back seat he starts the car, he drives carefully trying not to jar his delicate passenger, not knowing where help could be located in his current location he heads back for his own house. Hospitals cannot treat Nations anyway, if they did then the secret would be out, not only that but Germany was prideful of his own medical prowess much more so then any human.

Feliciano's POV

I could feel myself being lifted but for some strange reason I could feel no pain only a numb sensation that disabled me from even moving a finger. I can smell a musky but clean scent, meat, wood smoke, and laundry detergent. No one smells like Doitsu does. I can only flop helplessly as I feel him holding me against his chest, It's so comfortable that I can't keep my thoughts straight any longer and the world blurs around me. _Does he hate me too?_

Ludwig's POV

I finally reach my house and my Bruder is standing in the entrance watching as I park my car and step out of the vehicle.

"What the hell are you doing driving around at four in the fucking morning?" A very good question for such an idiot of a Bruder but I have not the time nor patience to answer.

"Hold the door open!" I reach in and gently as possible hold my friend so to do the least damage to his beaten body, which is hard when glass is protruding from his back. Whatever Gilbert was going to say died on his tongue as soon as he saw Feliciano.

Gilbert's POV

I hold the door and blankly stare at what used to be the cutest and most hyper nation as he lay lifelessly in my Bruder's arms, even after they have gone inside I still stand there looking at nothing, trying to fathom the current situation. I only move after hearing Ludwig's call of him needing assistance, I lock the door and bolt towards the yell adamant about finding out who could hurt Feli.

Lovino's POV

Light shines directly on my eyes and causes my to roll over in futile attempt to escape the horrible wake up call. My hangover makes itself known along with the guilt that I had tried to drown yesterday, I lay in bed thinking how to go about this current situation. Deciding to clean up before I make any sort of decisions I roll half way out of bed not wanting to touch anything because of whatever dried liquid is on my hands, probably wine. I look down out of curiousity to see exactly what was on me only to scream in surprise. Dried blood. I bolt from my bed and down to my fratello's room hoping that it wasn't his, anyone but his. His door is open, he never leaves his door open. Peering inside the unlit room I turn the light on to get a better look. I fall to my knees as tears run down my face.

"Fratello."


	6. Nightmare

Speech

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

__**Dream**

Feliciano's POV

**All I can see is black; a cold, oppressing black that is trying to engulf me and take my light and soul. **

** "D-doitsu!" I scream but there is no answer, there never is. I've been in this dreadful abyss of darkness for days now, perhaps weeks or years. Who knows? **

** "Doitsu! Kiku! Lovi! ANYBODY! Arthur! Toni! Francis! I don't care! Somebody help me, PLEASE!" There is a dull echo that drifts into oblivion, it's mocking me everything's mocking me. I can see the sneers and hear them celebrating in my absence—no, **_**because **_**of**** my absence, they all want me gone, never to be seen or heard from again. They all want me dead. **

** I hold my head in my hands and sob but then I remember that somebody loves me, somebody **_**has **_**to love me or I wouldn't be alive still. I begin laughing at the hilarity of my situation, somebody will come for me I know it. Just then a figure appears from the shadows a cruel smirk gracing its pallid lips.**

** "Doitsu?" I weakly call as the form advances upon me, I feel a surge of fear tear through me as a voice breaks the brief silence.**

** "Yes Italia?" The venomous hiss forced it's way into my throat suffocating me and making its way deeper, feel the floor move beneath me as I writhe on the ground trying to bring air to my taxed lungs. I clench my eyelids tight, I cant be dying not here, not yet, not by the hands of the man I love. I can hear voices surrounding me, familiar voices of friends and acquaintances and I long to call to them, to show them that I need them but I cant breathe. I need to breathe.**

** "Hey, look here I found a useless little Italy. Would you like some help? Haha!" I hear others say similar things, I try to reach them to understand what is happening.**

** "You are right America-san, I do believe little Italy-san is in need of assistance again, do you think we should give him what he needs?" A scornful laugh erupted and was soon joined by many others, all of my friends stand over me laughing at me because I'm dying. **

** One voice stands out from the others, a beautiful yet sinful voice speaks and I know to whom it belongs and who it's directed to.**

** "Pathetic. What good **_**are**_** you anyways. You're not that's the answer, you are useless to me and will remain that way until you die which I do not will be much longer." I break from his insults and begin to weep, my eyes are closing since I haven't drawn a breath in a good two minutes. I can only wait for relief now, I only want to leave and never look back to this cruel world ever again. **

** "I will never love you Italia. I hate you." No more please, my tears spill along with my ****blood from where I had been clawing at my neck in nought to relieve the pressure killing me. His words cut deeper than any knife, his laughter became deafening as my vision fades with the light. The last sight I will see is the smiling, crazed man that I love more than life holding my throat tightly whispering in my ear.**

** "Die."**


	7. Worry

Speech

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

**Dream**

Ludwig's POV

Seven days, _s__even days_ it has been since I had found a beaten and broken Feliciano alone in his room bleeding out yet still he has shown no sign of consciousness. If only I could do something, _anything_! I feel so useless that I can only heal his external injuries when what really needs my attention is his mental and emotional wounds. I sit here as he writhes, hyperventilates, and—_mein gott (my god)—_stops breathing. I am only one man and this is wearing down every emotional defence, wall or whatever else I use to keeps my feelings at bay, this is killing me from the inside and soon there will be nothing left to salvage. I find myself crying at his bedside each night while I keep a firm grip on his delicate hand as if willing him back to me. My brother on more than one occasion comes to help me by cleaning him and feeding him while I sleep, I wish he would just awaken and be with me alive and well.

Lovino's POV

Memories come back to me in burst of pain that only add to my headache. I'm a monster. How could I beat my own brother to that extent? He didn't do anything that serious, the pain is unbearable to relive my mistakes over and over and over and over, gah! This is driving me insane, I've sat in this same spot for days drowning in my guilt. What bothers me the most though is that he's gone! Am I such a terrible person that even my own brother can stand to live with me? It is my own fault though, I insulted him, hurt him, the only thing I haven't done is kill him...My eyes widened at the passing thought. _How could I even think that!_

"I really am going insane." I lay my head against the cool wood of my brothers bedroom door as I wait for anything. For him to come home, for punishment, even to wake up. _Fratello, mi dispiace. Ti prego, perdonami._ _(Brother, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.)_

Prussia's POV

I haven't seen West like this since World War II after he, his country and his Fuhrer lost, and even then he had held himself together better than he was now. I am troubled as well, though not as bad as my Bruder, but I still can not joke or be myself when I know that a cheerful person such as Feli had been crushed so, I cant fathom it and when I try I still can not find my answers. I know that Ludwig loves him, I also know that Feli loves him back but it is not my place to step in no matter how much I want to. I pace in front of the bedroom that Both men are residing in for the moment, I cant bring myself to enter knowing that seeing them this way might crush my resolution. I slide down the wall until I feel the gentle bump as my bottom touched the soft carpet, I hold my head in my hands and place my forehead against my knees and growl in frustration. _What should I do? _Just as I prepare to leave I hear a blood curdling scream from within the room.


	8. Helpless

Speech

_Thought_

_** Flashback**_

**Dream**

Narrator's POV

A horrifying scream came from the now convulsing body of the small Italian, his fingers clawing at non-existent hands wrapped tightly around his throat leaving long, bloody streaks behind. The German dozing in a near by chair is startled into wakefulness by the noise and in an instant is at edge of the bed attempting to hold down the writhing man.

Ludwig's POV

This must have been the strongest struggle Italia has put up against me because I am having trouble trying to hold down his arms and avoid his kicking feet. I soon feel my Bruder's presence beside me holding down the rest of his body, several of Feli's wounds open and I can only imagine that the ones I cannot see have as well. My Bruder grunts in pain as he is kneed in the chin and then in the stomach, if the situation wasn't dire I would have found that amusing.

Things seem to be getting better and he stops thrashing as hard when the unexpected happens. _Gott he has stopped breathing!_ I can't do anything, I am so afraid because for the first time I'm useless to him, I can do nothing! I feel panicked tears slid down my cheeks and I couldn't care less, I just want my Italia safe.

"Italia! Calm down, breathe! _Please_!" Strangely his body relaxes against me and he gasps for air, I hear Gilbert sigh in relief next to me. I reach down and embrace him and just hold him so to be reminded that he is still here with me, breathing and _alive_.

Narrator's POV

"I believe I am ready to leave, you three will miss me, da?" The three frightened Baltic states nod rapidly as if to save their lives. Russia looks on in approval and decides that it is plenty safe to leave his home to his friends. Closing the door behind himself he sets out on the long journey ahead of him hoping for the best. In the house Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania let out a sigh of relief at the thought of the extended amount of time Russia would be gone and with that Latvia spoke the thought running through all of their heads.

"Good luck Germany, you'll need it."

Gilbert's POV

_Holy fuck! Did he stop breathing? _My heart beats rapidly as I try to hold back from pounding on the poor boys chest to make him breathe again. I can hear West panicking beside me and I long to comfort him but my main concern is Feliciano, still nothing comes to mind on how to assist someone who will not breathe and is not chocking.

"Italia! Calm down, breathe! _Please_!" West screeches to the unconscious boy, I hope to gott that this will work. As if on cue he starts to breathe again, hearing Ludwig's voice brought air back to him and I sigh in relief. I would have left my Bruder to hold his love forever if not for the white sheets being stained red beneath them.

"Bruder, sorry to intrude but I think losing that much blood is dangerous..."


End file.
